This proposal requests renewal of support (two years) for a longitudinal investigation of socioeconomic change (1929-45) in the family, life course, and generational relations. Data for the research were prepared from archives at the Institute of Human Development and are based primarily on two generations in the Guidance Study: parent, 1890-1910, and children or Ss, 1928-29. Research to date has analyzed the parents' life course and family relations up to 1930; the effects of economic loss and pre-Depression attribute on family socioeconomic careers (1929-45); and the impact of deprivation on the life course of the Berkeley Ss to mid-life, with selected comparisons based on the effect of deprivation in a slightly older cohort (born 1920-21, members of the Oakland Growth Study). The proposed study is designed to extend this work by assessng the effects of socioeconomic change in the 1930s on life patterns to old age, using longitudinal data on members of the Berkeley parent generation. The research plan is organized in terms of three phases: 1) Depression and War--the impact of socioeconomic change on the family economy (women's employment, loss of assets, etc.), modes of kin support and strian, forms of marital interaction and trajectories, and aspects of the parents' health; 2) Postwar years to old age--the effect of economic deprivation in the parents' life course and old age experience (e.g., financial strain, social support, health), as expressed directly and indirectly through Depression outcomes in the 1930s; and 3) Intergenerational relations and change--the consequences of economic deprivation and family change (1929-45) for relations between the parents in old age and their children at midlife. Methods of analysis include systematic comparisons of subgroups defined by degree of socioeconomic change and pre-Depression attributes; and multivariate techniques for the assessment of causal factors and linkages. This longitudinal and comparative study should increase knowledge of historical change in family careers and aging, and our limited understanding of the Depression experiences in the lives of Americans.